1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mattress cover apparatus in general, and more particularly to a mattress cover apparatus comprising seals for mattress control conduits.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Mattress covers generally provided to protect a mattress from any of a variety of contaminants such as dirt and dust, bodily fluids, microorganisms, and the like. Once a mattress is contaminated with microorganisms such as bedbugs, the mattress is generally considered unsanitary and thus discarded.
Bed covers are generally known for common mattresses. The inventor fabricates and distributes mattress covers as a business. The current mattress covers are formed in the fitted shape of the mattress, having a closure providing a means for placing the cover encasing the mattress.
A portion of beds utilizes a mattress that interfaces with a power source or a pneumatic source. Some examples include hospital beds, waterbeds, and air-adjustable mattresses. The means for controlling the functionality is provided via a functionality interfacing conduit, such as an electrical wire, a pneumatic line, and the like. The current mattress covers fail to provide a means for ensuring that mattresses having these types of functionality interface conduits are protected from microorganisms.
An elastomer is a polymer with the property of elasticity. The term, which is derived from elastic polymer, is often used interchangeably with the term rubber, and is preferred when referring to vulcanisates. Each of the monomers that link to form the polymer is usually made of carbon, hydrogen, oxygen and/or silicon. Elastomers are amorphous polymers existing above their glass transition temperature, so that considerable segmental motion is possible. At ambient temperatures rubbers are thus relatively soft (E˜3 MPa) and deformable.
Thus, what is desired is a means for protecting a mattress that interfaces with conduits from microorganisms using an inexpensive mattress cover.